I Was A Silent Hill Victim
by SKU113R
Summary: The first part of a series
1. The Contest

I was sitting at home watching TV then playing some wii and the sometimes of checking my youtube account then the phone rang so like anyone I answered and the person on the other line said.

"congratulations you have won the 'silent hill' contest, you and 2 of your friends get to go to Silent Hill, West Virgina."

ok before we get back to the story let me ask you this, if you got a call from a random person saying you won a contest you didn't even enter to go to a place that might probably does not exist what would you do? Well of course for the purpose of this fan fiction I said.

"awesome."

"great we will come to your house at 12:00 noon tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and said to myself.

"ok now who should I bring?."

ok so for the people who I choose im just going to use their nicknames cause I think it's easier, cooler,and take's up less room so.

"I think I should take Z and Ami."

so I called them up and both of them were able to go so 12:00 tomorrow.

"so tell me the plot of silent hill again." said Z

then I said "I cant believe you forgot already, we just watch the Let's Play 30 minutes ago."

then Z said "you know I don't remember some thing's that well."

which is true.

then I said "fine the plot is that, a dude named harry mason and his daughter are driving then a little girl pop's up in the middle of the road and they crash, when harry wake's up he find's that his daughter is gone so he goes looking for her, then he find's himself in the 'more dangerous then the big apple' silent hill, and that's when everything goes-"

"ok I get it." Z interrupted

"still i can't believe the place exists." said Ami

then the car pulls up then we head to the airport, do the security stuff and head on down to West Virgina.


	2. The Trip

here's part 2 guys so check it out

* * *

ok so we get through the security stuff and get on the plane and on the plane i had a dream the dream was where.

-dream-

i was standing in the middle of silent hill about 5 feet away from the demon himself pyramid head i had a combat shot gun on my back and a katana in my hand, pyramid head had his great sword so i knew what i had to do, i rushed at him as fast as i could and struck him in the heart or at least i thought i did he swung up his great sword and slammed it down luckily i got out of the way i knew i had to get my sword out of his gut or force it in deeper so i run jump and do a flying kick and as soon as im about to hit it.

-story-

Ami wakes me up telling me that we arrived i was a little mad at her for waking me up but i got over it, i never told her about the dream though so we walk out of the airport and before me i see a motorcycle i and the first words i say is.

"i drive."

"what no way!" said Z (she totally doubts my motorcycle skills) (and yes Z and Ami are both girls)

"have you seen my motorcycle skills?" i said

"no and i don't want to start today." Z said

"well you don't have a choice." i said

* * *

so we hop on the motorcycle me driving, Ami in the middle, and Z in the back  
so we drive for about 8 miles and i notice that gas is low so i stop by a near by gas station and ask a guy nearby if he could fill up the gas since i don't know how to and that i would pay for the gas so he does, and when its 1/4 of the way full a giant sword stabs the gas thing (i don't know what its called and don't tell me what it is cause its a waste of posting) and in the corner of my eye i see a half-lit cigar and the gas was heading toward it and the final words i say before the explosion i say.

"oh sch-"

boom the whole gas station explodes we all go flying and the last thing i see before going unconscious is a demon-like figure picking up the sword.


	3. Confrontation

part 3 guys!

i awoke, felling like i got hit with a mecha bot, i look around and i find Ami and Z still past out so i decided to find the guy who did the gas and i didn't have to look that far cause there was a trail of blood and guts and i mean literal gut's when i walking the trail i found part of his lung near a bush so when i finally find him he's sitting beside the rail way, most of his hair gone can see little parts of brain his heart is still connected to his body (and i mean the line things are still connected to him) still beating slowly, one of his eyes is on his knee and i can see the other lung still in his rib cage, and finally his stomach was in his left hand. (so basically it's a total blood bath) i saw him twitch and decided to talk to him. (for some reason)

"are you still alive?" i said

"well my heart still beating so that mean's im alive." the man said weakly

"tell me what is your name." i said

"my name is anko sushima." he said

now that i saw him more closely he looked like he came from Tokyo.

"well anko sushima i am honored of your service." i said

"thank you SKU773R." said anko

'how does he know me, i don't think i gave my name to him.' i thought

then i heard silence which mean's anko was dead so to honor his service i dug him a grave, later Ami and Z woke up asking me what happened so i told them and they cried after i told them, after they were done crying i started thinking of a plan on what to do next. (or at least i was before i saw)

"what the heck is that?" said Ami

it was taller then my grandpa (and that's saying something cause my grandpa is 6'12) so as it was getting closer i saw that it had punching bag's for hand's and feet it had a mole hill shaped mouth and i remembered that when i saw the let's play of silent hill X (don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't played or watched the silent hill series)

"run" i whispered

"what?" Ami and Z asked

"RUN!" i scream

so we run and after a mile or so i see a pistol so i slide and grab it and star shooting the thing in the head with everything it's got and on the semi last bullet i shoot it between the eyes and it goes down and i say

"henshen-a-go-go meat monster"

that's was part 3 guys hope you enjoyed it


	4. Planning

"how in the heck did you do that?" said Z

"dint i tell you i hunted?" i asked

"no you didn't." said Z

"well you know now." i said

"so what do we do now?" asked Ami

"i won a trip to see silent hill and dang it im going to see silent hill." i said

after saying that Ami and Z decided to come with me and we get to silent hill and we tried to come up with a plan.

"ok i say we go to the cafe it's the safest place here." i said

"but didn't harry mason end up in the cafe and a demon bat came after that." said Ami

"he survived though." i pointed out

"how about the school?" suggested Z

"i know 3 reasons why the school is a bad idea, 1. silent hill games 2. left 4 dead custom maps 3. silent hill the movie." i said

"well we should check it out anyway just in case." asked Ami

"sure." i said

"let's go for it." said Z

"but we should find some weapons first." i said

"why?" asked Ami

"yeah with that gun of yours will be fine." said Z

i checked to see how much ammo was left

"1 bullet." i said

"what?" Ami and Z asked

"i have 1 bullet left in this gun so we should find some ammo or different weapons." i said

"ok lets go find weapons." said Ami and Z


	5. Other Stuff

{this will be a short chapter but still good}

so we started to explore around for weapons, i found a chainsaw, Ami found a sub machine gun, and Z found nothing.

"how come you guys found cool weapons and i didn't?" said Z

"lets head to the cafe and get you a pistol." i said

"ok." said Z

so we head to the cafe and just before we got there

"guys don't move." i said

"why?" asked Ami

"cause there's a body-bag guy there." i said

if you played silent hill 2 you know what im talking about, the body-bag man was getting closer and closer, he got just about 2 inches to when he passed us, when he passed us and into the fog we all walked very silently, and when i thought we were safe i cracked my neck and the next thing i heard was a growling, the thing was coming right to us so i started up my chainsaw, and when it was revved up i charged at him and chopped his head off, stuck it in his gut and sliced up leaving only a head and a half-torn body.

"and that's how you take down an enemy." i said

"how do you do these kinds of thing's?" asked Z

"im a gamer remember." i said

so we walked on to the cafe and got Z her pistol and we were finally ready to go to the school, when we got to the school there was a lock on the door so like any person in silent hill Z shoot the lock and we headed inside and decided to split up me on the ground floor, Ami on the second floor, and Z in the basement, probably not the best idea.

{well hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter will be longer i promise}


	6. Death Among Us

When I was exploring the main floor I found an art room there was some pictures of the town some of the people in the town etc etc. But one of the pictures was a little different. It was a picture of a man with a iron thing on his head and the first thing that came to my mind was.

"Pyramid Head." I whispered.

And suddenly I heard scraping like something was dragging along the floor. and I knew at that point. I had summoned Pyramid Head somehow. I decided to check the hall to see where exactly he was at. I looked and I saw Pyramid Head a mile away from me. I panicked and closed the door as quietly as I could and waited for him to pass. minutes later he was almost passed me when suddenly the noise stop. I backed away from the door knowing that Pyramid Head might shove his sword through the door. He didn't. After the noise stopped I heard a loud crashing like someone smashed the wall. I opened the door till I could see from one eye and I saw dust. Lots and lots of dust. thinking that Pyramid Head sliced the wall I stepped back till I was at the other side of the art room. Then I heard banging on other side of the art room. I brought out my chainsaw just in case. a few seconds later the wall crumbled and before me I saw pyramid head and the first words I say is.

"We meet at last."

I revved up my chainsaw and charged at him. when I was a few feet from him I slid right under him and ran to the stairs to get Z and Ami. but the second Pyramid Head was at the stairs. He had the spear so I chopped of his arm. Stabbed his heart and rammed it to the right chopping off his other arm. He fell down the stairs leaving a bloody trail so I headed down the stairs. I found Z and told her what was going on and we headed up to the second floor to find Ami. we find her and tell her what was going on and we head down the stairs we decided to get out of here. when we were almost to the entrance we heard a loud siren, I started to get woozy. Everything started fading and I passed out. when I woke up everything was demon red and shadow black. Ami and Z were still passed out so I decided to stay and wait for them to wake up. when they did they were freaking out. (cause we all knew what was going on since we watched the let's play) so we decided to get to a safe place and fast.


	7. Life Vs Death

{Part 7, enjoy}

Me, Z, and Ami were walking down the hall and checking rooms for items and weapons. when I was in one of the rooms I found a combat shotgun. so I decided to take it. (since a shotgun is my favorite weapon in any kind of shooter game) in case my chainsaw runs out of fuel. Ami found some more ammo for her sub machine gun and Z found a kitchen knife. so we reach the door and behind the door was a dog. a demon dog we all knew that one of us had to kill.

"im not going to kill it," said Z.

"why not?" I said.

"cause i have a dog and i don't want to kill an innocent dog," Z said.

"this is why your my apprentice," I said.

"SKU773R you do it," Ami said.

"fine, this dog will be my first shotgun kill anyway," I said walking toward the door.

I was at the door staring face-to-face with the demon dog. I knew once I opened that door it was going to attack so I loaded my shotgun. aimed it and kicked the door. I fired at point blank on the demon dog's face. so we walked out the door and decided where to head next.

"I say we head to the church," said Ami.

"I'm cool with that," I said.

"fine," said Z.

so we headed to the church. When we got there in front of the door was Pyramid Head trying to get in. so like always we decided what to do.

"Kill him... Again," I said.

"We should run and go somewhere else," said Z.

"Lets hide till he's gone," said Ami.

"Ami give me your machine gun," I said.

"Why?" asked Ami.

"I'm gonna fight him," I said

"You'll get destroyed," said Z.

"If I do it'll be one heck of a battle," I said.

"Fine," Ami said.

She handed me her machine gun and I proceeded up the stairs till I was 3 steps away from him.

"Yo metal man!" I shouted.

He turned to face me and I shot 7 bullets at him. All hits but he didn't react to it.

"Come and get me." I said

He was getting ready to charge at me so I ran to the building in front of the church. He charged at me when he was 5 feet away from me I ran to the left and he crashed into the building.

"Your going have to do better then that," I said.

Once he regained his stance he getting ready to charged me again so I ran to the nearby gas station I ran to the store and he was on the other side of the gas station. He pulled out his spear and threw it at me. Luckily it missed. I picked up the spear and said.

"You want your spear back!" I shouted.

I stuck it in the ground.

"Try and take it," I said.

He was ready to charge once again. I pulled out the machine gun and pointed at the gas things. he charged and as soon as he was between the gas things I fired and there was a huge explosion. (bigger then the one before)

"SKU773R!" Z and Ami shouted.

there was no response.


	8. Different Ways

The flame from the explosion was like a raging hell flame. Z and Ami waited for a response from their team member. A few minutes later something was coming out of the inferno. It was Pyramid Head. He fell like a brick and behind him was SKU773R. The two girls were cheering and screaming with joy to see their team member alive.

"I am the master of the flame!" I said shouted victoriously.

I handed Ami her machine gun and we headed back to the church. When we got there everyone was dead they had slash marks all over them so it was obvious that another Pyramid Head was in the town. The siren went off a few moments later and we all fell down unconscious. we woke up and all the body's were gone. We found a map in the middle of the room so we decided to check it out. It showed everywhere we were and places that we haven't been to yet so we had decide where to go next.

"I've had enough Silent Hill to last a lifetime," said Z.

"I'm going to head to the souvenir shop quick. so lets decide on a place to meet up at," I said.

"Lets meet at the bridge it should be safe there," Ami said.

"Ok you girls head there I'll head to the souvenir shop," I said.

So we parted going our separate ways not knowing if we will survive or not. We made sure that we both had the equipment to survive.

"I'll see you two later," I said.

"Good luck," said Ami.

"Don't die," said Z.

"I'll be sure to do that." I said.

And so from that point on we had to fend for ourselves. (Well I did Z and Ami had each other to rely on)

"Ok." I said under my breath

"LET'S GET IT ON!" I shouted


	9. A Battle Forgoten

I walked over to the souvenir store to check out the inventory and get something to take home. on the way there I encountered a.

"Well well well a demon bat," I said.

The demon bat growled at me to get away.

"Bat if you came looking for a fight you came to the right person," I said.

I brought out my shotgun since my chainsaw was out of fuel. It flew right at me to attack me.

"3."

It got closer.

"2."

It brought it's claws out.

"1."

I could see the rage in it's eyes.

"Hen-"

I pointed my shotgun.

"SHEN!" I finished

I fired and it layed there dead with a pool of blood under it from the shot. I looked at the body to see what it looked at it. It skin was red/tan. It had horns that almost covered it's eyes. It had the teeth of a vampire and had the wings of an eagle.

"Don't fight someone unless you know your going to win," I said.

It let out a soft final growl. I kept on going to the shop and killed some more enemy's and finally got to the store and found.

"A katana, epic," I said.

The katana was stuck in someones head and when I pulled it out the edge of the blade was stained with blood but it was still sharp as a razor blade. I tested it by running the blade across my finger. It started bleeding which meant it was still sharp. At the shop I grabbed a Silent Hill postcard and put it in my pocket.

"Ok now I got to meet the girls at the bridge," I said.

I left the shop and went to the center of silent hill and there I remembered my dream and then there before me was a THIRD pyramid head. It took out it's sword and I brought out my katana and I charged at it and stabbed it in the heart or at least I thought I did. He stood there unaffected. He raised up his sword to strike me down but I ran back and avoided the strike. I knew I had to get my katana out of his gut or force it in more so I ran at him jumped and did a flying kick. And dropped down really quickly and slid under him and shot him in the back with my shotgun and he fell.

"Why do you fight us we will just keep coming," A muffed voice said.

"Who said that?" I said.

"I did," the muffed voice said.

Pyramid Head stood up and turned to me.

"We will just keep coming and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it," Pyramid Head said.

"I am aware of that," I said.

"She will just send out more and more until you and your friends die," Pyramid Head said.

"Do you know if my friends are alright?" I asked.

"Yes they are both waiting for you at the bridge," Pyramid Head said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh and I believe this is yours," Pyramid Head said.

He pulled the katana out of his gut and handed it to me.

"Now go the girl will be aware of you three soon and then will dispose of you," Pyramid Head said.

"Thanks," I said.

I walked away and met Z and Ami at the bridge. We walked the road until we could see the next town then we went to the airport and then went home. We decided to ditch the weapons for someone else who falls under the curse of Silent Hill.

THE END.

{Yeah right that's not what happened. What really happened is in the next chapter so until then happy reading.}


	10. The Final's

When we saw the next town sign, we made a mad dash for it. When we almost made it, the ground started to shake like an earthquake and out of the ground came a dark figure. He had a cape with a hood, a white mask and brown eyes. He had tattoos on his arms and chest that connected with the others. He wore black  
pants with dark gray strips and had black hunting boots. He stared at us till I finally spoke.

"I'm guessing your with the girl," I said.

"Yes I am and she wanted me to eliminate you. apparently you have been a problem with her for a while now," said the man.

"I'm not surprised," I said.

"Do you want to know my name?" he asked.

"Yeah so I can add the name to my kill list," I said.

"My name is Pesadilla," he said.

"Well Pesadilla prepare to meet your new worst nightmare," I said.

"I accept your challenge." Pesadilla said.

I brought out my shotgun. Z got out her double pistols. And Ami took out her machine gun.

"On 3," I said.

"Got it," Z and Ami said.

"1."

"2."

"3 FIRE!"

We all fired at the same time using every bullet in our guns. When the guns were all empty Pesadilla didn't have a scratch on him.

"Your try was futile. It is impossible to kill me," Pesadilla said.

"You mean very difficult not impossible," I said.

I brought out my katana and ran toward him. When I got close to him i threw my katana at him (like a frisbee) and it sliced him up. There was a cut on his left arm a cut on his right leg and a giant cut on his body.

"Pretty good but not good enough," said Pesadilla.

The cuts were gone within seconds.

"Part Vampire?" I asked.

"Yep," Pesadilla said.

I heard music nearby there must have been a concert in the next town the song was 'Blow Me Away' by Breaking Benjamin.

{*guitar solo*}

"Get ready for the next level Pesadilla," I said.

"Bring it," Pesadilla said.

{They fall in line one at a time, ready to play}

I rushed in and jabbed at him but he blocked it and back-hand slapped me.

{(I cant see them anyway)}

I kicked him in the gut and did a round kick to his head and he fell.

{No time to lose we've got to move, steady your helm}

He got up and sweep kick me but I jumped and down punched him in the face.

{(I am losing sight again)}

He punched at me I blocked and drop kicked his left shoulder and he scooted back and clenched his shoulder.

{Fire your guns it's time to run, blow me away}

He flew in the air and tried to meteor slammed me but I dodged it.

{(I will stay in the mess I made)}

I push kicked him in the back and punched him on the side of the face.

{After the fall we'll shake it off, show me the way}

I looked at me with his left eye and rushed at me with inhuman speed and he kneed me to the chest.

{Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die}

I spun around and wheel kick him and kneed him to the head.

{I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all}

"Give up Pesadilla, you cant win," I said.

"Never," Pesadilla said.

{There's nothing left so save your breath, lying in wait}

I stood there waiting for him to use his inhuman speed.

{(Caught inside this tidal wave)}

He ran towards me and punched but I countered with a elbow to the neck.

{Your cover's blown no where to go, holding your fate}

Once he caught his breath he ran towards me. He passed me but I caught his arm and kicked him on his calf. (the muscle above your heel)

{(Loaded I will walk alone)}

I put my foot on the side of his head and kicked and he skidded along the gravel.

{Fire your guns it's time to run, blow me away}

He regained his stance and said.

"You wont escape alive."

"So far it's not looking that way," I said.

{After the fall we'll shake it off, show me the way}

I saw my katana on the ground and started to plan.

{Only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, when we die}

He ran towards me and sliced at me he got my shirt and not my skin.

{I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all}

I jumped and did a front snap kick to the face and he fell.

{you wanted back (don't fight me now)}

He got up and his mask was starting to break and I could tell he was angry.

{*guitar solo*}

He was keeping his stance and the ground was breaking below him that meant he was gaining power. He was groaning and groaning until suddenly his mask broke of. His face had tattoos also and he had a steam mask on one half of his face and looked at me with pure anger.

{Only the strongest will survive lead me to heaven, when we die}

He stood and finally said.

"Game over child, I win," Pesadilla said.

{I am the shadow on the wall I'll be the one to save us all}

I ran to grab my katana. He ran toward me and tried to slice me luckily I rolled avoiding his claws and grabbed it and I got up.

{save us all}

I ran toward him and when he turned I stabbed him in the face with the katana and I said.

"I win and FYI I'm a teen you fledling," I said.

I raised up my foot.

{*final note*}

I kicked the sword in till the sword went through his skull. I turned to Z and Ami and said.

"What do you think. Too much?" I asked

They just stood there in amazement when finally Z said.

"How in the fudge-muffin' heck did you do that?" Z asked (fudge-muffin' is Z language for... well you know)

"I am a gamer," I said.

"But I thought-" Z said.

"Your an apprentice your not ready to think." I interrupted

"Well it's done now so lets head home," Ami said.

"Agreed," I said.

So we finally headed home and we promised never to speak of this trip again. We left the weapons behind and everything was back to normal with our lives.

THE END.

{NOT YET! here's this what happened a week later}

I checked the mail and I see that I have a letter. It's was for another contest. It said.

Dear SKU773R,  
You have won our 'another world' contest where you and a friend of your choice will get to go to south Africa for a 1 week. All expenses will be paid. Air fare, food plus snacks will be included. So have fun and happy flying.

"Last time silent hill. This time Resident Evil. I better call Z," I said to myself.

{well that was the real end. I promise. so next time join me and Z on the next adventure 'I Was A Resident Evil Victim'}


End file.
